For him
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: Konzen's lonely without Tenpou... but there are certain things that can't take them being a mushymushy type... Tenpou well, didn't took it quite well... After a few days... REVIEWS!REVIEWS! in other words... SANZO AND HAKKAI!
1. For Him

----------------------------

A certain woman watches a beautiful person. From a far, it was hard to tell if it was a woman or a man.

The woman had long black hair and a strapless violet dress. While the one she was watching had long golden hair and was wearing a lavander robe.

The woman giggled at the sight of the other person.

The one she was watching seems to be thinking so deeply… something very important… something that may end his life… 

Wait! That was not possible! They were gods and goddesses. They could not die so easily.

But this person once said that boredom can kill… what about loneliness…? The woman stood straight from where she was hiding. She approached the person she was watching. She giggled again as this does not ever happen.

'"It was your fault." The woman said with a hint of sarcasm on her voice.

Slowly, the long golden haired person turned around to face the woman. Such beautiful violet eyes met hers. "What do you want woman?" It was a guy! And a handsome guy!!! Wait!!! A very handsome guy!!!

The woman smiled. "You know… if you two have problems… Why don't you work it out?" She asked. The man turned around and stared back at the lake. 

"You talk too much…" He whispered.

The woman smiled again. "I know you're still thinking about your relationship…" The man turned around and glared at her. This time beautiful violet eyes were to kill. The woman smiled again. She turned around and walked away.

She stopped. "You might want to try the library." Then she disappeared.

The man grunted but after a while, his eyes turned soft and scared. He turned his attention back to the lake. He sight.

He, then slowly disappeared… leaving ripples on the water.

~~~~~

My blurry figure appeared in that certain place. The palm of my hand was on my head. I heaved a large heap of breath and gave out a large sigh. I removed the hand from my face. I looked up at the door, which was slowly opening before me.

I took a step forward but stopped. "Ch." I walked inside.

~~~~~

As I stepped out of the range of the door, it closes.

I looked around. There was no sign of anything or anyone. I clenched my hand into a fist. I walked forward, looking right to left and left to right.

I was beginning to loose hope until I saw a large pile of books on a certain table and on the floor beside the table.

I stopped dead into his tracks… because from here… I did not know what to do next…

Soon, a book came flying from underneath the table. It landed beside my bare feet. I bent down and picked the book up. I raised an eyebrow.

It was a story about love. It is titled 'You and I'. I stared at it curiously and then looked up. I dropped the book. On my front was a beautiful face with glasses in its eyes.

"Are?" The other person said. He was wearing a white t-shirt, pants and a long white coat on top. He too dropped the book he was holding. 

Suddenly, he smiled. "Good morning, Konzen." He greeted with delight on his face. I turned my head to my side so I would not have to face him. 

"Ch." I replied. The other man smiled again. He bended down and picks up the book that he dropped.

However, when he got up… "Are? Kon-zen?" He searches the library with his eyes. _He's__ gone._

~~~

I was back at the lake… Thinking and, obviously, mocking myself for being a coward.

I stood straight in front of the lake. I stared at its soft waves and ripples formed by the gentle wind that passes by.

I closed my eyes and feel the wind through out my body. The wind blows through my hair… it flew on the wind and up my head and back down on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and found that humans now polluted the lake. 

I, once again, closed my eyes and turned around. I felt an uninvited guest in front of me. I opened my eyes again and gritted my teeth.

"Go away!" I commanded as I walk towards her. 

"Don't you even know me?" The uninvited guest said. I stopped and looked at her.

"Why should I know you? You're just a kid." I said. Strangely, she smiled at me and bowed in a lady like way. I stared at her and she smiled even more.

"I am Nintai Seishin." She told me.

"So?" I asked.

"I am the fiancée of Nataku Taishi…"

That definitely caught me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. She smiled even more and giggled.

"I just wanted to talk to you…" She said and I nodded.

She turned around, walked and that meant that I have to follow her. I did. I looked at her from head to foot.

She was wearing a dress that had the same patterns that Nataku Taishi usually wears. The only difference was that she has a flying sash around her body.

Finally, she stopped walking in front of a big tree. She placed a hand on it and smiled. She turned to me. Her long curly raven hair flew on her side and into her back.

"Come." She whispered and then she disappeared. I looked around and I did not find her. 

"Up here!" Her voice shouted. I looked up. She was on one of the branches of the tree.

After a while, I was beside her. She kept quiet.

"What do you want?" I asked as I was loosing lots of my patience… I have important matters to think about now…

"We can see the library here."

I lost my balance and almost fell… almost… she caught my robe and pulled me back at the tree… single-handedly. _Woah…__ I looked at her. I noticed that she was looking at something and I followed her sight. I found the building of Nataku Taishi._

I chuckled and she looked up at me with questioning face. "Before you do your lectures with me… why don't you handle your own?" I whispered. I saw her smile again. _It is a wonder how she could still smile when the pain was visible on her eyes._

She turned her attention back to the building. "I can do that any time I want… the only problem is… He doesn't have time…" A frown formed on her face. She sighed and bowed her head. When she raised her head… Amazingly, she was smiling again.

"But the two of you have all the time." She looked at me.

"Don't waste it." She looked back at the buildings.

"Coz someday… It may be too late." She smiled and slowly disappeared.

"Ch. Annoying." I smiled. I looked up at the buildings and focused my attention on a certain building… The LIBRARY.

I jumped out of the tree and started walking.

I jumped from roof to roof and landed on the roof of the library. I placed the palm of my hand on my head and sighed. My figure became blurry and disappeared.

I appeared in front of the table that I found him a while ago… However, the table was clear and there was no trace of him. I looked around and walked towards the stairs.

I walked up the stairs and stopped at a white door. I touched the knob and it felt warm. I knew right then and there, that he was inside of this door. I turned the knob and pushed the door.

I peeked through and found no one. I walked farther and left the door closed. I looked around and up at the sky. I sighed.

"Good afternoon, Konzen Douji." I turned around as I recognize the voice. A man jumped from the door's top and smiled at me. His emerald smiling eyes met darkened amethyst eyes.

He approached me and bowed. "Hello." He said and I turned my head again. I started to disappear but I felt his hand on my arm. I turned to him… he was not smiling.

"Konzen…" he whispered to me.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Maybe we should just stay apart…" A warm voice said.

"But why??? Everything is going fine and we're okay… Aren't we?" A worried voice asked.

"Tenpou… We must stop this nonsense…"

"Nonsense???"

"Is that all it is?"

"Damn it! Don't cry!"

"You're so selfish!!! Why can't you share your heart with someone else or… with me?!"

"Nonsense…"

"Yeah… Maybe it is nonsense…."

"Here I am giving you all my life… Here I am giving you all my heart… and…"

"Here I am falling crazy over you!"

"Tenpou! WAIT!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I'm sorry…" I whispered and his eyes grew larger.

"What?!" I asked him.

"Yare yare… I must be dreaming… I thought I just heard you say…"

"I'm sorry." I repeated and his smiling face turned into a serious one.

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say? Oh?" I sarcastically asked and he nodded.

"Ch."

He smiled at me and leaned closer to me. I felt his hands on my waist and those hands suddenly pulled me closer.

His head was on my shoulder and I could hear him breathing… I could fell his heartbeat… I slowly pulled my hands closer to him… Slowly… my hands reached into his neck and circled my arms around it.

"It feels good to be close to you like this…" I heard him whispering.

"Would you stay beside me forever?"

"Yeah… I guess so…" I replied.

"What do you mean guess so???"

"Nothing… Yes I will…"

"Now shut up." I added.

"Have you met Nintai Seishin?"

"Ummm… No… I haven't…" I replied, as my heart beats faster.

"Then we should go meet her… She's Nataku Taishi's fiancée."

"Really?" I replied… I tried to sound interested and I think it worked out just fine.

"But that can wait…"

I exactly knew what he meant by that… and I would not dare to disagree… 

He's scary when he's angry…

---------------------------

"Tenpou and Konzen are celebrating their fifth anniversary now…" The woman with long black hair said.

"Don't even dare disturbing them… Those two are scary…"

---------------------------

My first Konzen and Tenpou fic…

However, I have two Hakkai and Sanzo fic…

a.) Moonlight night

b.) The THIRD Deadly Sin

**REVIEWS!!!**

****

****

Want to know how Nataku Taishi met her fiancée??? REVIEW ME AND I"LL MAKE A SERIES FOR THAT STORY!!!! It'll be titled 'Gekkohana Kiseki' it depends on how many reviews bout it that I'll get…


	2. Nintai Seishin

* * *

Hey guys! So anywayz, I have done the story with Nataku Taishi and MY OC! It is really nice... I Love it. 

But instead of Gekkohana Kiseki, I uploaded it in engLish. Which is "Sweet Emotions"of course written by me.

READ every chapter! And of course give me a COMMENT/REVIEW in each and every one too! PLEASE! Yay!

* * *


End file.
